Fire at my feet
by Sinuhmyn
Summary: The Saviors make their first visit, and Carl doesn't take too kindly to it. You interfere, and you're not sure if it was the wisest choice.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After tonight's episode I was inspired! This is a one-shot but if I am feeling up to it, I'll continue it. Let me know if you would want that! I am currently still working on The Crown weighs heavy, so again it's a maybe. Depends on the response :)

"Shhh, Darling."

Your voice was barely above a whisper, trying your very best to soothe Judith as she snuggled into your arms. You sighed in worry, running your fingers through your dark hair. It took all your power to not run outside and see what was going on, but Rick had asked you to stay with his daughter and if it eased him just a bit then you were more than willing to help him. It was a rather unexpected visit, no one knew Negan was due to show today, and the look on Rick's face when he heard him through the gate made your heart ache. You were fortunate enough not be with the group when they first met the man, you volunteered to stay behind and protect Alexandria at all costs. But, you felt the guilt of that choice when you saw them return that morning, all of them broken.

You dipped up and down, smiling at the child in your arms as you paced towards the window. You could only see men weaving in and out of the homes, other Alexandrians looking around in shock, and frustration. "What on earth have we gotten into, Judith?" You spoke, kissing her on the forehead. You just hoped you could keep her out of harm's way while the Saviors did their thing. But, sometimes you just aren't so lucky. You snapped your head in shock towards the door when a shot rang out in the home, and you clutched Judith tighter in your arms. You walked slowly over to the door, placing your ear against it. Your face fell in realization when you heard Carl speaking.

"Put some back! Or the next one goes in you."

It was hard to blame the boy for threatening the men, after everything they had done. Everything he had been subjected to see…and yet your priority right now was baby Judith. You gave her a quick smile and kiss against the cheek, hushing her while you set her in her crib. "I'll be back, darling."

You opened the door softly, not wanting to frighten her in your haste. Once in the hallway upstairs you rushed down the stairs hearing Rick's voice now in the home, pleading with his son to put the gun down. You stopped right at the last step, using the wall as a shield as you peaked around it. You could only make out Carl's form, and a much taller man in front of him clad in a leather jacket.

"Really, kid?" A deep voice caught your ears, and even though you never met him before somehow you knew that had to be Negan. Something about the way he spoke spilled authority.

"You should go, before you find out how dangerous we all are."

You close your eyes in frustration, mentally scolding Carl for being so reckless. Now wasn't the time for revenge. Not like this.

"Don't be rude, Rick! We are having a conversation here."

Your breathing was becoming uneven, and though you tried to put on a brave face you were scared shitless right now. You could hear the threats Negan was making.

"Do you want me to prove how serious, again?"

That was your cue. You rushed from your hiding spot, not missing the way Rick looked at you in concern. You took a hold of Carl's arm holding the gun, gripping it tightly as you spoke to him.

"Carl! Carl look at me…"

His eye turned to you, mostly in surprise but when he saw the look on your face his eye turned downwards. You ran your hand up his arm towards the gun, trying to calm his nerves.

"Just let it go, Carl. It'll be ok. Just let it go."

His body was tense, but he didn't pull away from you. Once your fingers brushed the metal you eased it from his grasp, his arm falling to his side in defeat. You could hear the sigh that escaped Rick's lips, his hand coming up to run over his face in relief. You reached over towards him, extending your hand so you could give him the gun, but that was cancelled. A gloved hand quickly gripped your wrist, making you stiffen in surprise.

"Now what do we have here?"

A low chuckle moved through the room, and the tension in the air suddenly thickened. Up until this point you did your best to ignore the other men in this room, not wanting to incite any conflict. That wouldn't be the case now. Your deep brown eyes looked up, officially making contact with the man named 'Negan'.

"Rick, Rick, Rick...I am disappointed in you. I thought I said no hiding anything?"

Negan's eyes never left yours, and his smile only grew when he felt you struggling to remove your wrist from his hand. From your peripheral you could see Rick fidgeting, and that only served to make you more nervous.

"Negan, you don't have to do this."

Negan only put a finger up, wagging it at Rick as if he was a parent scolding a child.

"What did I say, Rick? Don't be rude."

He reached for the gun in your hand, prying it out of your grip and lifting his jacket and shirt to place it into his jeans. He patted it over his jacket, before motioning to everyone to leave the home.

"All of you, out now."

No one made an attempt to move, and Carl was looking at Negan ready to rip his throat out. A bad move on all their parts, because you saw that smile drop instantly and that glint in his eyes was gone.

"I said get the fuck out, now!"

Rick gave you a look of concern before grabbing Carl by the shoulder and leading him out of the home. When Negan's men made no move to leave, his angry gaze locked onto them.

"Davey, if you don't get the fuck out now, I will let that kid take his goddamn shot."

That was all it took for the both of them to drop everything and take off outside, leaving you and Negan alone. Once the door was shut, he let go of your wrist, and you brought it up to your chest and massaged at it. You watched as he walked over to the bar, pulling out a stool and waving you to come towards it.

"I am sorry about that, sweetheart. Just business."

You reluctantly obeyed him, taking a seat on the stool as he began to pace behind you.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

You scrunched your nose at the pet name; being called such by the man who killed two of your friends was sickening. But, you weren't about to make him angry.

"Adelaide."

He raised his eyebrows in response, biting his bottom lip as he smiled at you.

"Adelaide. I love that."

You could hear him repeating your name over and over again, pacing around the room a bit. You took that chance to look around the bar, noticing a small kitchen knife there. You gave him a quick glance, as your hand inched towards the weapon slowly. Fingers barely brushed the handle before a strong hand came slamming down on yours, his fingers lacing with your own in a tight painful grip. You jumped in shock, and pain letting out a small yelp. He leaned over you, his other arm coming to wrap around your waist.

"Don't do anything stupid, my dear. Or I guaran-fucking-tee I will kill one of your precious friends outside."

You gulped, and tried weakly to remove your hand from his own, tears beginning to sting at your eyes from the pain of his grip. He only pulled your body closer to him, his warmth enveloping you as your back hit his chest. You stiffened in his powerful hold, heart going full speed by now as the adrenaline was kicking in. Negan's lips found your ear, his dark voice sending shivers down your spine.

"Don't make me hurt you, sweetheart. I hate hurting women, but I will do it if you try anything stupid like that again? Do we understand each other?"

You nodded meekly, sagging in relief as his grip on your hand loosened. You felt the vibrations of his chuckle, as hugged you to him, planting a forceful kiss on your forehead. "That's my girl."

Instinctively, you tried moving away, head turning slightly to get away from him. Not that it did much, his hold on you was tough, and you weren't getting out of it until he decided you could.

"Now tell me, do you like it here, doll?"

You nodded your head, trying hard to steady your breathing. Though your mind was completely against his actions, the feeling of his hot breath ghosting over your skin was sending delightful shivers down your body. You shut your eyes, trying to focus on anything else but the feeling of his fingers curling into your side.

"They treat you well? Because, a beautiful woman like you deserves only the fucking best this shit world has to offer."

"Y-yes." You said breathlessly, mentally fighting with yourself to ignore the feeling that was pooling down your body. But, his fingers gliding up your side wasn't helping at all. And he seemed to catch onto that. He shifted closer to you, spurred on by your breathless voice, and he let his hand move higher, up to your heaving chest. A gasp fell from your parted lips when his fingers found the top button of your white top, undoing it quickly.

"Tell me what you want…"

You whimpered at his demand, clenching your jaw in frustration at your situation. What the hell were you doing? This man killed two of your friends, friends you loved dearly, and he even threatened your own life not so long ago. And yet, here you were allowing this devil of a human being to paw at your breasts as if you two were long lost lovers.

Negan let out a growl as his lips brushed across the expanse of your neck, his hand moving up to grab a fistful of your brunette locks to move it to the other side. His beard tickled your skin, making you shift in the stool. A move he seemed to enjoy because he pressed closer to you, and that's when you had enough. You felt his clothed erection pressing into your backside, and disgust at yourself overtook you. Out of shock at the situation before you, you quickly turned moving out of the stool and slapped him across the face as hard as you could. You backed up against the wall, eyes wide in shock as he stumbled back a bit.

Negan stood there for a second, processing what just happened before he brought his gloved hand to his lip, and wiped the small trail of blood that trickled down. He started to laugh, regaining his composure as he shook his head. He locked his eyes on you, running his tongue of the sore spot as he moved close to you. You pushed even closer to the wall, and at this moment you wish you could've disappeared. When his hand reached for you, you winced, shutting your eyes. But, the hit never came. Instead a rough calloused hand gently gripped your chin, lifting your face so you could look at him.

"Adelaide, Adelaide. You're a feisty one!" He said with a grin, brushing his thumb against your reddened cheek.

"Remember how I said don't try anything stupid? Well, first one was free."

You let out the breath you were holding, hoping to all the gods he wouldn't do anything crazy.

"But, this..this you're gonna pay for, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry! I-"

He cut you off, removing himself from you as he began walking away. "Ohhh, I'm sure as hell you are, gorgeous. But, it's a little too late for that."

Defeated, you sank down the wall, curling your knees into your chest as dread filled you. Negan only chuckled darkly at you, before leaving you with one final promise.

"I'll be back for you next time, Adelaide."

He started walking backwards, not letting his eyes off you until he reached the door. He gave you a quick wink before walking out, a whistle leaving his lips as he made his way outside.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Due to popular demand I decided to continue this little story :) Please review!

It had been days since you last saw Negan, and you found yourself often thinking of the boorish man. That day he held you in his arms in that tight grip, you felt something you hadn't felt in quite some time. Pure arousal. And the very thought of it disgusted you. You were at war with yourself over your feelings. They weren't meant to surface in such a way, but they did. You didn't quite understand how or why it happened, but his very touch unearthed something in you. Rick had asked multiple times what had happened inside that house, but you chose to keep it from him. You only stated that Negan had said he would be back eventually, but not a certain day was given. You knew Rick didn't buy your story, at least not all of it. But, you doubted the real version would sit well with him.

You found yourself sitting outside your porch, and you had a perfect view of the entrance of Alexandria. And you feel your heart drop to your knees when the sound of a truck filled the air. How can it be? You thought to yourself. You got up from your sitting spot, and held onto the post of the porch. Hoping beyond all hope it wasn't who you thought it was. You watched as Rick ran to the gate opening it quickly, and his face fell instantly. It was then you knew who the man was behind the gate, none other than Negan.

"It's only been three days, Negan!"

You could hear Rick's voice carry throughout the small town, and a group of Alexandrians gathered in the center of it. You heard that all too familiar laugh, and watched as Negan patted Rick on the back.

"Does it look like I'm here to collect, Rick?"

You suppose he wasn't, at least not when you caught sight of just the one truck. He had very few men with him this time around, and you doubted that small vehicle was enough to even take half of what you all had.

Rick stayed quiet, and you could see Negan lean in close to him, Lucille stretched over his shoulder. Rick looked up and over at you, but played his glance off quickly as to not give away your location. You knew Negan had to have asked for you, and you felt a pang of guilt hit you, because Rick had to lie for you. However, it didn't look like Negan believed him, because you saw as his face dropped into one of anger. He rubbed at his beard, shaking his head at Rick. He turned around for a second before quickly whipping back around this time holding a gun towards Carl. You took a few steps forward, eyes wide at the scene before you.

"You want to play games, Rick? Alright. Let's play a fucking game then. Let's see how many bullets I can empty into the kid before you tell me where the fuck she is."

You wasted no time in running forward towards them all, heart racing as you worried for Carl's well being.

"Negan!"

You yank at his arm, catching your breath as you glanced up at him with a pleading look. His eyes traveled over to you and that scowl of his stretched into a wolfish grin.

"Adelaide, Adelaide!" He practically sang your name, not even paying attention to the other people around him anymore. You let go of his arm, and dropped your gaze to the ground.

"Please, just stop."

He mulls it over for a second, before lowering the gun to his side. He smiles over at Rick, and places the gun back into jeans. "Thank your lucky stars, Rick! If it weren't for that pretty fucking face, I'd take your boy's other eye." He suddenly brings his arm up and over your shoulders, hugging you dangerously close to his side. He looks down at you and that smile is still plastered on his face. You could feel the anger rising inside of you, but you decide to ignore it for everyone's sakes.

"Come on, sweetheart. Show me where you live."

Panic sets in when you realize Judith is at your place, you had offered to babysit again so Rick could speak to the town about the next collection, and ways to gather more supplies to appease Negan. You set your brown gaze on Rick, and you immediately see that he's thinking the same thing.

"You can't." It came out so suddenly, but it was the safer option. You watch as that charming smile slowly fades, and you can see the rage swelling behind those dark eyes of his. His voice dropped, and his tone became less humored.

"Oh no. That is not how this shit works."

Rick was becoming more anxious, and you could tell he was fighting with himself on what his next move would have to be. You licked at your lips, and made the difficult decision for your leader. Nodding at Negan, you decided to take him to your home, you had some faith that he wouldn't be crazy enough to hurt Judith if he saw her, but still the threat was there. Negan's smile came back once you relented, and he tilted his head at you happily. "Now that's more fucking like it, doll."

You eyed him cautiously, the way he switched moods made him seem like a damn toddler at times. He grabbed your forearm and dragged you along, holding you just enough to keep control yet loose enough to let you lead him there. Rick was trailing close behind you the short distance there, but once in front of the home Negan brought Lucille up and pushed her into Rick's chest.

"Not you, Rick. You stay put right there."

You watched as fear took a hold of Rick, his eyes glazing over in worry for his daughter. You placed a hand on his shoulder, getting him to look at you before you spoke. "Its ok, Rick. We'll be fine."

If it wasn't for his trust for you, you knew damn well he wouldn't have let you go inside, but he simply nodded as he took one step back, not willing to leave the area in case. You heard your door being opened, and Negan quickly shoved you inside the home. He shut the door behind him, twirling Lucille around as he let out an impressed whistle.

"Jeeeesus! This place is cocksucking magnificent."

You scrunched your face in disgust at his choice of words. You couldn't believe you even allowed this vulgar man to touch you the way he did last time. What the hell were you thinking?

He turned to you while standing amidst your living room, lips lifting into that handsome smile.

Oh…that's why. You thought to yourself. He was so many wrong things, but there was something about him that you found yourself being drawn to. It was hell, having spent the last few days letting him occupy your every thought. His touch, his voice, the way his breath tickled over your skin, it all brought a sense of shame inside of you, welling in the very pit of your stomach.

"Well, aren't you gonna show me around, sweetheart?"

You stood there in silence, wiggling your fingers around at your sides trying to ease your restlessness.

"I don't think that's necessary."

He clicked his tongue at you, sauntering over to where you stood and leaning very close to your face. You mapped over the fine details of him, noting the way his eyes lit up whenever he got close enough to you, the way his salt and pepper beard was perfectly trimmed, yet not enough to be too gentlemanly. He was the very picture of a man through and through, and you could feel a familiar heat rise to your cheeks at the thought. You hung your head, not wanting him to see the effect he had on you.

"Do not make me ask again."

Not wanting to push him further, you turned on your heels at his demand and walked down the hallway, heart skipping a beat as you heard his heavy boots following close behind. You hoped he wasn't expecting you to be cheery about the whole thing this wasn't an open house after all, no need to point out the beautiful aspects of the home. So you just walked in silence, only opening doors so he could take a look inside if he so fancied.

But, when you reached the end of the hallway you made sure not to open the one Judith was in. But, the man wasn't an idiot. He lifted Lucille up and pointed towards the closed door.

"Open it."

You could feel the sweat drip down the back of your neck in your nervous state. Brain searching for a viable excuse as to why you couldn't. But, he grew weary of your inaction, and he pushed passed you, his hand roughly turning the knob and pushing the bedroom door open. You ran after him, stopping abruptly behind his taller frame as he stopped just at the entrance of the room. His eyes landed on Judith who was sitting silently in her crib just staring at the both of you in her childlike wonder. He turned around to look at you, a bit of amusement playing on his face.

"She yours?"

"No."

An odd look passed over your features when you noticed the slight relief on his expression. But, you brushed the thought aside as he walked towards the crib. You rushed over to Judith, stopping just in front of the crib before he could get to it.

"Please."

You were too frightened to say much else, but he didn't need more words. He knew what was racing through your mind. Negan chuckled, leaning over to place Lucille against the crib before moving closer.

"Give me more credit, sweetheart. I don't hurt goddamn babies."

Relief wasn't exactly washing over you. Sure bad people could have moral codes, but this was a man who beat people to death, stole their livelihoods, it wasn't exactly unheard of for people like that to cross over into darker territories. You made no move to let him pass, not wanting to let him anywhere near the child. He only seemed entertained by your show of concern, his hands snaking out of his pockets as he snagged a finger into one of the belt loops on your jeans. He propelled you forward hard, making you collide into his chest. You raised your hands, trying to use them to soften the blow. You could feel the smoothness of the leather from his jacket, but when you looked up and saw him staring down at you with brown expressive eyes you felt your heart begin to race. Not again. You mentally berated yourself for having any reaction to him; you already had enough trouble fighting your unwanted attraction to him.

Negan had a smug look on his face as he gazed down at you, and he turned you both to the side as he moved to the crib, keeping his tight grasp still on your jeans as he leaned down towards Judith. He never took his eyes off you as he circled an arm around the baby, lifting her effortlessly from the crib. Your heart was still racing in your chest, but it turned from attraction to fear as he held Judith in his arm.

Judith only stared at him oddly, not entirely sure how she felt about this new strange man holding her. You weren't sure why he was doing this, why he felt the need to bring her into any of this game he was playing with you. Perhaps it was his way of getting back at you for the last encounter you had with him. He did promise he would after all. He released his hold on you, bringing a hand up to brush his leather clad fingers across Judith's cheek.

"Well, isn't she the fucking cutest shit you've ever seen?"

He looked over at you with a smile, but the look in his eyes showed his true intentions. He was messing with you, seeing how far he could push you until you broke under him. It was obvious you cared deeply for Judith, and if he could use her to push your buttons, there wasn't anything that would stop him.

"Give her to me." You said flatly, trying not to let your anger get the best of you. Negan only sighed, slipping his tongue out to lick his lips before he shook his head. He looked down at Judith, directing his voice towards her.

"Look at that! She can speak after all."

His comment was meant for you, and you bit back your words at it. What was he expecting? A delightful conversation between the two of you? Up until now you were content giving him one worded answers, not wanting to waste your breath on him. But, every minute that ticked by your concern for Judith only grew along with your anger towards him. Judith must've sensed the change in the air too, because she looked over at you and started to cry. You tried to hush her, but she wasn't having any of it. You heard the front door of your home slam open, and you had no doubt it was Rick coming to her aid.

Rick ran to the back of the home, entering the room with a wild stare in his eyes as he looked around. Relief flooded him if only for a second at seeing Judith alive and well, until he realized that she was being held in the arms of Negan. Though you felt the same rush of rage in you at Negan for his little games, you knew it was best to keep that all locked away for now.

"It's ok, Rick. She's just being fussy."

You tried to placate the man, but you guessed it wasn't much help to him. Negan scoffed, turning to look at Rick.

"I told you to stay the fuck put, Rick."

You flinched at the rise in his voice, and you tried to cover Judith's ears so she wouldn't get the full force of it. But, what did Negan expect? You knew that when it came to his kids, Rick would do anything for them. Hell, if it meant putting everyone else in danger to protect either of them he would do it without question. And you wouldn't blame him for it one bit, they were his world as any parent could understand.

You reached out for Negan, gripping his hand that had suddenly grabbed Lucille again. He stiffened under your touch, not having expected it. He glared down at you, but immediately regained his composure and that smirk fell upon his face once again. The kind he always wore around Rick and the others, including his men to let them know who was in charge. He threw an arm around you, catching you off guard as he pulled you close to him. He looked over at Rick as he held you and Judith close to his chest.

"What do you think, Rick?" He waved his hand, gesturing to all of you with a pleased look on his face. Obviously trying to break Rick even further. "Don't we look like the cutest fucking family you ever set your goddamn eyes on?"

You locked eyes with Rick, and you could tell he was so close to snapping. This was his daughter, his only daughter and you knew the next move he made could be his last. You saw him take a step forward, and you pulled yourself from Negan's hold prying Judith out of it as well before stepping in front of Rick to block him.

"Rick!"

You yelled, trying to regain his focus on to you. "Rick, just take Judith. Take her, and get out of here ok?"

You tried being the voice of reason, but Negan laughing behind you wasn't helping. He was doing his damn best to wind your leader up. You placed Judith into Rick's arms, turning so you stood between both men now. You held out your arms ready to stop either of them from trying anything.

"Enough. Just please, both of you enough."

Rick didn't take another step forward but he never let his eyes leave Negan's.

"Careful. Careful how you look at me, Rick." He threatened, lifting Lucille back up as he advanced on Rick. You turned to Negan and shook your head, trying to resolve the situation.

"He doesn't mean it. Just let him take Judith out of here."

Negan only stared at you, but he finally relented to your request. He waved Rick off as he turned to look outside the window. You sighed in relief, giving Rick a look that said to leave now before it was too late. You could tell he was still pissed, but he did as he was told. He held Judith tightly to him as he nodded at you before walking back out of the house. A huge breath escaped you, and you tilted your head back and ran a hand through the length of your dark hair.

Before you knew what was happening, Negan had stalked over to you, making you clumsily hit the door behind you as he slammed his hand against it. Trapping you between him and the only exit in the room. He lifted Lucille up between both your bodies, the end cap of the bat lifting your chin up, barbed wire dangerously close to your pulsing throat. You held your breath as he fixed his gaze on you, expression unreadable on his face.

"Do not ever get in the way of me again. I will shut that shit down, no exceptions. Now I've been a reasonable man, and given you way more leeway than is warranted, sweetheart."

You knew you were slowly easing up around him, the fact that you met him once and he didn't automatically kill you gave you some backbone with him, it didn't help that you knew he was attracted to you too. But, you could only poke the bear so many times. You licked your lips, trying to lessen the dryness that was building up from your nerves. You saw his eyes travel to them, watching your tongue drag over your perfect pout. He inhaled deeply, gaze never leaving your lips as he spoke.

"I like you, sweetheart. I really do, but be careful."

You choked back your words, and only managed a small nod in understanding.

"Atta girl." Was all he said, before leaning down on you, pushing Lucille up more to lift your chin even higher towards him.

Your brown eyes widened, your mind telling you to move right away or else you'll do something you'll regret. And yet, your body was not reacting to those commands. You were so transfixed on the look he was giving you, your body trembling slightly in anticipation of his next move. A gasp left your lips as he brushed his own against yours, and he quickly took advantage of your parted lips and dipped his tongue inside your warm mouth. You whimpered into him, hands coming up to grip his jacket, not really sure if you wanted to pull him closer, or push him away. His kiss was surprisingly gentle, and yet it made you so weak in the knees you weren't sure you could stand anymore. The sheer force of his lips against yours was driving you mad.

He only parted from you long enough to let you take a quick breath in before planting his mouth on you again. His tongue dragged across your bottom lip, nipping at the soft flesh as he brought a hand up to cup your neck. He pulled back, gasping a bit for air as he smirked at you. He eyed your swollen and red lips with deep satisfaction, admiring the work he did on you. Negan ran his fingers up the expanse of your neck, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear. You winced when Lucille was twisted around, the smooth wood of the bat pushing into your chin. He only responded with a dark laugh, and you saw him fishing around his back pocket, pulling out a very familiar video recorder. One you hadn't seen since you first got to Alexandria. Still holding Lucille roughly against you, he opened up the side screen turning the camera on you as his laugh deepened. You stared right into the camera, hurt and embarrassment filling you as he spoke up, joy evident in his voice.

"Look at my dirty girls!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Nothing exciting this chapter, I'm sorry! Lol But, it is needed to advance this story, next two chapters will be good I promise! Just bear with me. :)

* * *

Shame is an awful thing, even more so when you know what it is you're doing. You brought a finger to your lips, outlining them as you looked forward, disappointment written clear on your features. How could you let him just kiss you like that? At what point did he become such a staple in your mind that you just had to have him, even if every other part of you screamed no. Daring yourself to look up, your brown eyes met his and he was still lost in his own amusement at your expense. He was clutching the video camera, directing it at you as he laughed. Seeing him so giddy like that only fueled the anger inside of you, and in your heightened state of emotion you grabbed the object from him, slamming it hard on the ground before stomping on it with your boot, delighting in how it cracked slightly under your weight. You stood there, breath heavy with emotion, and all Negan did was whistle in an impressed manner.

"Well Holllly shit! I didn't think you had it in you, sweetheart!"

You turned to look at him, brushing your hair out of your face as you steadied your gaze to look him square in the eye.

"Is this all a game for you?! You're doing all this just to see how far you can push another human being until they break? Oh yea, what a powerful man you are, getting your kicks out of tormenting others."

You were angry, hell you were way passed angry with him actually. For everything he did to you and your friends but also because he managed to worm his way into your mind, day and night he was all you had been thinking about lately. Your disgust with yourself, not only because you were fascinated by him but also because of the kiss, made you even angrier with him.

You didn't bother thinking about the consequences now, you pushed passed him and out of the room, walking as fast as you could just to get as far from him as possible. But, you could hear the fall of his heavy boots as he easily caught up with you. Your resolve was shattering and you just couldn't take any of this anymore. You stopped at the end of the hallway, placing a hand on the wall as you felt tears stinging your eyes, and you slowly let yourself drop to the floor. Your shame weighed heavy on you, and right now you felt empty and very alone. Who was even there to turn to now? Who could you possibly talk to about your troubles? You know some of your group cared deeply for you, Rick was like a second father to you but none of them would understand the way you were feeling, and you wouldn't blame them for it.

You feel a tough grip on your arm, and it lifts you up and against the wall. Your eyes meet his and you can tell he's about to say something but when he sees the tears running down your cheeks he backs off, much to your surprise. Negan only scowls at you, and loosens his grip on your arm. Instead he leans back, and runs a hand through his black hair, and throws Lucille over his shoulder.

"One week, sweetheart. One more fucking week, and I will be back to collect. I suggest you get your shit together by then."

You don't say anything, and he just eyes you up and down one more time before walking out of your home. You watch through your screen door as he makes his way down the porch steps, shooting Rick a pissed off look before heading towards the front gates. You can hear the truck start, and you walk over to the door to see Rick standing in front of the gates, holding Judith in his arms. You can't help but feel responsible for his suffering. If it wasn't for you, Judith wouldn't have been in harm's way, and that was something you would have to deal with now.

It was night by the time you decided it was safe enough to come outside, and walk around Alexandria, away from the prodding gazes of the other residents. You knew they blamed you too, especially after that show with Carl and Negan out front. Rick had come to you once Negan had left, but you only smiled and told him everything was ok, and that Negan would be back next week. He could read passed your lies though, and he knew something else happened in that room but for your benefit he didn't ask about it.

You find yourself in front of the church looking over the makeshift graves of Glenn, and Abe, playing with the dirt that was meant to be a grave for Maggie. You can't help but wish that Glenn was still here with you guys, he was your best friend and you could use one of those right now. Although, you knew that Glenn would've definitely advised against any and all contact with a man like Negan.

You hear footsteps approaching from behind, and you don't bother looking back when you address them. "I heard what you did for Maggie, thank you for that."

"We all do what we must."

You glance up to see Father Gabriel smiling down at you and you politely return it. Your relationship with Gabriel was always civil. Even the first time you chanced upon him in the woods. You knew the others saw him as a coward, but you always knew there was something more there. Yes, he made mistakes that you personally wouldn't have made, but you couldn't judge him for them. The dead suddenly come back and people freaked out. Who wouldn't? No one could handle it at the beginning, and sure there was some who stepped up but with others it just took time. Gabriel was one of those people, and you respected him for that. While you didn't believe in religion, he did, and if he could keep his faith through all this then it was only another reason to respect him.

A sigh flew passed your lips, and you gestured at him.

"You in for taking a confession?"

He gave you an astonished look, but nodded anyway. You got up and walked with him into the church, and take a seat on a bench across from him. You slid your hands over your jeans, trying to search for the right words to begin.

"Forgive me, Father. For I have sinned…is that how it usually goes?"

He chuckles at your quip, but shakes his head at you. "You can start it however you want, Adelaide. This is all for you."

You bite at your lip in thought, face turning serious now. Here goes nothing.

"I'm…I'm lost."

It was all you could come up with, but it really was how you felt right now.

"How so?"

"I thought I felt a certain way about something, but then something happened and I felt another way. And now I hate myself for feeling that certain way…"

It was extremely vague, and you knew he caught on to that too. But, you couldn't bring yourself to give the details or that the something was actually a certain someone instead. But, Gabriel had enough respect for you not to push for the details.

"Adelaide, even before the will of God fell upon this earth nothing was ever so black and white. There will always be a grey. Even now."

You allowed his words to sink in, nodding along as he spoke. He placed a comforting hand on your shoulder.

"I tell you this, not as a father, but as a friend. Do not berate yourself for the feelings that you have. We are only human."

You give him a thankful smile. Though he made sense, it didn't exactly make you feel completely better. But, having at least somewhat told someone a certain relief washed over you. You stood up, and patted him on the back.

"Thanks, Gabriel."

He only smiles at you, walking you out of the church before uttering a goodnight and walking off towards his own home. You give a quick glance towards the graves again, before deciding it's late and you should be heading inside. Once you're at home, you head to your shower, stripping yourself of your clothes and walking under the stream of water. You run the soap through your dark locks, hands stopping at your lips. You open your eyes, and stare ahead at the tiles of the shower, memories of Negan's lips on yours coming back to you. You bit at one of your nails, trying to bury the many emotions that were piling up all of a sudden, and all you could think of was how much you dreaded the day Negan would be back.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As promised, an update! ;) Hope you guys enjoy! There's only one more chapter left after this.

* * *

It was early afternoon as you sat at your upstairs window, looking out at the front gates in misery. You knew Negan was due to arrive today, it was something you had been dreading all week. Every minute before this was spent mentally preparing yourself for whatever he had to bring. And yet, you still felt as prepared as you did the first day. You rose to attention when you heard his voice carry through the gates of Alexandria, the familiar chant of 'little pigs' letting him in leaving his lips. You swallowed the lump in your throat, taking your full posture as you waited for him, because you knew he would head straight for you once he got the chance. He just couldn't help himself, it was his hobby to tease, and torment you. And up until now you had always given him what he wanted. But, not today you promised yourself.

You watch as Rick stands unwillingly next to the Savior's leader, trying to point Negan in the direction of the supplies they had collected for him. Negan seems disinterested with him though, and merely points some his men in the direction Rick wants them to go before making a beeline for your home.

Right on schedule, you thought.

For a brief moment you begin to think it'd be best if you found a secure hiding place, but what good would that do you? Negan would only harm someone else, and now that he knew how much you cared for Judith well, you wouldn't doubt he'd somehow use her against you. So you opt for sitting and waiting for the man to head up to your room, mind racing as you heard your front door open. You hold your breath as you hear shuffling downstairs, sounds of doors being open one by one as Negan searched the home for you. Perhaps you should call out for him? Get this over with. But, somehow you think he'd enjoy that.

The sound of heavy footfalls caught your attention, and with every step that came up the stairs you felt your heart ready to jump out of your chest.

"My dear, dear, Adelaide!"

You closed your eyes when you heard his teasing voice come from down the hall, a shiver running down your back at the way he said your name. But, now was not the time to let him have such an effect on you. So you didn't bother answering his call, knowing that he would find you anyway.

A loud bang resounded in the room after he decided to kick your bedroom door open, his lean frame coming into your view as he stood at your door, Lucille in hand as usual. His mouth was stretched into one of his signature smirks, arms rising to rest themselves on the frame of the door as he laid his predatory gaze on you. You offered him a blank expression, not wanting him to truly see how nervous you were inside.

"My darling little Adelaide. I missed you."

You gritted your teeth at the mocking tone he was using. But, you decided not play out your anger and only gave him a sweet smile.

"Negan."

His eyebrows raised in amusement, clearly entertained by your obvious fake display of kindness towards him.

"Holy crap, sweetheart! Is that a smile?"

With every word that left his mouth you could feel your smile faltering, and you wondered how on earth Carol could carry on like this most of the time. It was absolutely tiring. But, you didn't let him win so easily. And you still held onto your fake cheery self as you spoke.

"It's nice to see you too, Negan."

You gave yourself a mental high five when you saw he realized you wouldn't give him what he wanted so easily. He loved getting a rise out of you, and if he couldn't have what he wanted then too bad for him. However, it was moments like these that only made him try even harder. He removed himself from his spot at your door, dipping down slightly as he spoke.

"Now come on, darlin'. Come give daddy a kiss."

And there goes your good girl act, your face instantly fell into a scowl and all the pent up anger you had towards him was released. Unfortunately, in the form of a closed fist. As he got closer to you, you flung forward catching him in the right side of his face. A move he wasn't expecting.

"You're a disgusting man, you know that?"

You stated angrily, not even caring that the look in his eyes changed from smug to pissed, and quite possibly…arousal? You weren't quite too sure on that last one. He only moved his jaw around with his hand, setting himself straight before speaking.

"Ohhh no. No, no, no. That was another mistake, sweetheart."

Even though his tone made your hair stand on end you ignored it and stood your ground. Part of you wanted him to hit you, to hurt you enough so you could stop this foolish feeling that had been building up for him since that first meeting. It would give you just the right reasons to hate him completely. When he started advancing on you, you launched forward again trying to hit him once more but this time he was prepared.

He catches your wrist, and dodges your other hand. You lift your leg and knee him hard in the chest, wanting him to know you weren't completely incapable of defending yourself. He stumbles back, bringing his arm over his stomach and growls as he glares up at you. That was enough for him; his boot came under your foot so suddenly, making you fall back onto the floor with a thud. An 'oof' escaped your lips as you hit, and his weight was suddenly on top of you and he moved Lucille to the side as his hands came to grab your wrists and hold your arms tightly to the ground.

You struggled under him, using your legs to push at his abdomen. He used one hand to keep your arms steady above you as he reached for your offending leg, grabbing you hard by the thigh and stopping your assault on him.

"Darlin' I don't enjoy hurting you, so cut this shit right now."

Your chest was heaving as you looked up at him, his brown eyes glaring down at you. But, you only spat out your next words wanting him to know the level of your loathing.

"You could've fooled me."

Negan inhaled a deep breath, clearly trying to keep his anger in check.

"You don't seem to get it. Everyone outside does, but somehow you're too stupid to understand. I make the fucking rules, honey. Not you, not Rick the prick, not that creepy ass priest of yours, fucking me! So do yourself a goddamn fucking favor, and cut this defiant act."

Your body stilled underneath him, but you didn't let your eyes leave his. However, he seemed satisfied enough when you didn't try to fight back, so he allowed you your arms once again, but still kept his tight grip on your thigh.

"That's more fucking like it." He said, now smiling down at you with such charm it made you weak in the knees. He took this chance to let his eyes roam over your body, taking in the way your chest rose and fell. Every breath you made making your breasts look fantastic in the top you were wearing.

"God-fucking-damn, sweetheart…"

Negan let go of your thigh as he began creeping his gloved hand up your leg instead, gripping your hipbone for a second before teasing the exposed skin of your waist. You couldn't help but watch as his eyes darkened with lust, his own breathing becoming a bit ragged as he explored your body.

You tried steadying your own breathing, trying to control the waves of pleasure that were threatening your body at his touch. But, the way he brushed his leather clad hand over your bare skin was driving you crazy.

Negan teased at your flesh, slowly trailing his fingers over your navel before sweeping them under your button up, taking one of your breasts in his hand. A whimper fell from your lips, and you turned your head to the side, not wanting him to catch the blush that began to form on your cheeks.

He groaned deep in his throat as he swiped a finger over your exposed nipple that was barely above the rim of your bra. The cold of his leather making you buck your hips up, body wanting to make contact with his instinctually. Negan didn't seem to mind at all though, and he granted you the proximity of his touch as he pressed his growing erection against you. The feel of his hardened member made you moan out, and you brought your leg up to wrap around his lean waist. Any restraints you had about continuing this little fiasco with him were gone now, and you only let your frazzled brain focus on the feel of his hands on you, and the way his hips so sensually ground against your own.

Negan growled seductively against your neck, enjoying the needy reactions he was getting from you. He placed his free hand on your throat, using a finger to coax you to look up at him. His hold on you was rough, but not so much that you couldn't breathe, and truth be told the way he held you so dominantly beneath him only served to turn you on more.

He continued to fondle your chest, his hot breath ghosting over your parted lips as he whispered dirty words above you.

"You want my cock inside you, sweetheart? Tell me how fucking bad you want it, beg me to fucking take that sweet ass of yours right here."

You moaned under him when those filthy words left his lips, and you wiggled around to gain any friction you could between your spread legs. He seemed to catch on, because he stopped the attention on your chest and swiftly glided his hand down to your jeans, unclasping the button and slowly slid his hand inside. You bit back a moan when the smooth leather of his glove slid between your glistening folds, his thumb rubbing at your clit eagerly. He applied just enough pressure to your neck as he began to kiss around it, smirking at the way you frantically moved beneath him.

You brought your hands up, lacing your trembling fingers into his slicked back hair as you moved your body against him. You didn't think another human being could ever make you feel this good, but damn did he ever.

"Ahh.." you cried out at the feeling of his fingers dipping into you, your wetness enveloping him as he desperately worked you. You could hear him darkly chuckle against your neck, warm tongue coming out to drag across your now fevered skin.

"You like that, princess?" He purred out, nipping dangerously close to your jugular as he awaited your response.

You tried to ignore his question, not wanting to give in to his ego, but when he curled his fingers inside of you finding that sweet little spot you arched your back and practically screamed yes.

"Yes, what?" He spoke in a demandingly hot tone, now tortuously slowing down his movements inside of you.

"I-I don't know what you want me to say..." you breathlessly gasped out, rolling your hips into his hand trying to gain a rougher pace. You heard him moan into your neck, but he still wouldn't budge and he simply leaned forward and captured your tempting lips in a rough kiss before grinning down at you.

"Call me daddy, princess."

Your eyes widened at his ridiculous request, making you blush deeply. You opened your mouth in protest, wanting to deny him the pleasure of you whimpering out 'daddy' sprawled out on the bedroom floor. But, your pride was forgotten when he bit down hard on your collarbone, speeding up his movements as he licked at the bruise he now left behind.

"Yes, daddy! I like that…"

God, he must be enjoying the hell out of this, you thought. But, right now you only cared about the pleasure building between your shaky legs. Unfortunately, for you that prized moment wasn't coming. The door suddenly creaked open and you both looked over to see one of his men standing there, clearly shocked at the sight before him. But, his expression quickly turned to dread when he caught Negan's eye. You covered your mouth as Negan removed his hand from between your legs, pointing at the door for the man to leave.

"Get the fuck out of here now!"

And you were sure then that someone was going to find that man dead later, if Negan's stare was anything to go by. The man jumped at his boss' commanding voice, quickly shutting the door and making haste to go downstairs.

You sunk back into the floor, completely ashamed at just having been caught in this situation with the man who was supposed to be your enemy. In a way you were happy someone had stopped you before this went further. Now that your pleasure filled brain was slowly coming back to you, you saw sense.

You felt Negan's wandering hands on you again though, his mouth peppering kisses along your shoulder.

"Where the fuck were we, doll?"

You pushed at his chest, and turned around to get up, but his hands only fell to your hips, and he pressed himself against your backside. His need still quite obvious.

"Well, if you wanted it like this you should've said so, sweetheart."

You swatted his hands away, managing to sit up and turning to look at him with regret.

"This was a mistake."

Negan didn't seem phased at all by that, and only got to his feet and laughed down at you.

"Oh, you must be jokin'."

He brought his hand up, tongue wrapping around the leather of his glove as he lapped at your juices that clung to it, as if trying to prove that you didn't believe it was a mistake.

"That was definitely no fucking mistake, sweetheart."

You felt your cheeks heat up at his antics, but you focused on buttoning your jeans, and fixing your shirt as you rose to your feet. You decided that ignoring him was the proper thing to do now; not wanting to even look him in the eye for fear that your resolve would break again. You were so close to walking away from him when an arm encircled your waist, and you suddenly felt your legs lift from the floor. Negan threw you over his shoulder, reaching for Lucille as he made his way to the door.

"What are you doing?!" You screamed, grabbing pathetically at his jacket as you tried to fight to get off him. He only held you tighter, humor in his tone as he spoke.

"I've come to collect, Adelaide."

It hit you all of a sudden, and it only made you fight him more. There was no way you were going with him, you couldn't. It was dangerous enough being around him once a week, but 24/7? It wasn't something you were feeling comfortable with. However, a hard smack on your ass made you cease your struggle, earning an amused scoff from him.

"Bet you fucking like that shit, don't you, princess?"

He chuckled, obviously amused at his own dirty talk. That was enough to shut you up though, and you hung over his shoulder dejectedly.

He carried you outside of the house, not even allowing you the dignity of walking. You could feel the curious gazes of the others on you, but you decided not to look at them. It was Rick's voice though that caused you to glance up.

"Negan!"

Negan turned to give Rick a bored look, not caring what the man wanted. You saw the look of worry Rick was giving you, and you just shook your head at him, pleading at him with your eyes not to interfere. You knew Negan wouldn't let you go, that was without a doubt now. And you didn't want anyone to get hurt trying to protect you.

"You got half our supplies, like promised. You don't need to take Adelaide."

Negan ignored Rick's plea at first, motioning for one his men to open the back of the truck as he tossed you effortlessly inside it. He smiled over to Rick as he shut the door, winking at you before addressing your leader.

"Half is what I say it is, Rick."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you had an awesome holiday (for those in the states). I am done with this story! For those who kept up with it, thank you so much and please review once you're done! I had fun writing this, I haven't written smut in ages (like...almost ten years) So apologies if it isn't amazing! But, I worked hard on it, and practice makes perfect so I promise more smut to come in future works. Once you're done with this please do read my other work, The Crown weighs heavy, if you don't already. :) This story was never meant to be anything more than a reason to do a smut haha, simply because my other work is a slow burner, but I am proud of what it came to be, even with the small sense of plot. So, let me know what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

Rick's gaze never left yours as he followed after the truck, worry, helplessness, and anger behind his blue eyes. He couldn't do anything to save you, and the fact that he knew that tore him apart. You leaned your forehead against the window as you watched his form shrink more and more, making you realize that this was it, Alexandria was behind you, and the Sanctuary ahead. Some part of you knew Negan would eventually whisk you away with him, but for some reason you kept hope that he wouldn't, that he would be content with his weekly visits if it came down to that. In truth, you felt a pang of excitement when he took you away, perhaps you were still coming down from your high from the earlier events in your house, but you guiltily wanted to continue. If you had stayed in Alexandria, well eventually the others would find out and you would be a pariah amongst them. So, maybe this was for the best. Or maybe it wasn't, you weren't even sure anymore. You just felt like a terrible person for all the actions you had made the last couple of weeks.

You stared over your shoulder, meeting the eyes of the devil himself as he peered through the review mirror back at you. You didn't even need to see the smile on his face to know he was having the time of his life right now. His dark eyes twinkled with exhilaration at having finally attained his most prized object, as if you were the Holy Grail itself.

"You're gonna love it there, gorgeous."

He whistled back to you, laughing along to his own joy as he watched you sink back into the bed of the truck. You sat in silence, cursing yourself for being so foolish. You placed your wants above your needs, and because of it you may never see Judith, Rick or Carl again. But, you couldn't help yourself. It was a basic desire for human affection that he offered you; even if there was no strings attached you didn't care in those moments. It was entirely selfish, and you didn't argue that but, he made you feel things you didn't think your body was capable of anymore. It was intoxicating and troubling all at once, but you promised yourself the better half of you would win this battle.

It would be sometime later when all the vehicles came to a halt, and you were jolted from your nap. You rubbed at your eyes, trying to recover from your dream like state as the doors flew open. There was a man standing there, and you vaguely recognized him as a man you met once named 'Simon'. Judging by his face, he seemed overly amused at your current predicament, but he so kindly extended his hand to you to get out of the truck. You hesitated for a second, before you decided it would be impolite not to take it. As soon as your feet touched the concrete, you decided it was now or never, and you elbowed Simon in the face hard enough to stun him. Other Savior's yells filled the front entrance, but you paid them no mind as you took off in a sprint heading for a fence that had walkers chained behind it.

"Get her!"

Simon had yelled out, clutching his bleeding nose with his hands as he directed his men to follow you. By this point you were halfway over the fence before a brute force tackled you off of it, making you slam hard into the ground beneath you. A pained gasp left your mouth as your side crushed hard into the concrete, no doubt creating a bruise that was going to make it hard to breathe for a while. Amidst your soft cries of pain, the weight atop you lifted just enough for you to see who it was.

"Do not try that shit again! I don't want to kill you sweetheart, do not make this easy on me!"

Of course it would be Negan, you hadn't seen him when you woke up but it was reckless to believe he wasn't watching you like a hawk from somewhere amongst his group. When he didn't get a response from you he hurried to his feet and dusted himself off, flicking his wrist over at Dwight to come get you. The blond man gently lifted you up to your feet, holding you just enough so you wouldn't fall over in your daze. Negan eyed you up and down, face twisted into a scowl.

"Confinement. Now."

Dwight nodded at him in confirmation, telling you to hurry along as he dragged you off with him in the opposite direction that Negan went. It wasn't until you got to a metal door in a hallway that you began to struggle against Dwight, not wanting to find out what was behind it. But, your weak attempts didn't do anything and he pushed at the door, darkness seeping out of the room as he inched it open. He shoved you roughly inside and you threw your hands out quick enough to cushion some of your fall. Before you could get up and try and escape outside, the door was closed in your face, and you slid back against it in exhaustion. Your brown eyes roamed over what you were guessing were the walls of the tiny room, but it was hard to tell if there was anything that could help you out. The silence was deafening, and you weren't sure if mere minutes had gone by or hours, but the sound of your own breathing was beginning to drive you mad.

Hours would mix into days, and days into weeks it felt because you no longer had a concept of time. Crawling around the room, and gliding your hand around to touch was your past time, and you spent so much of it curled into a ball in the corner of the room. Every so often Dwight, or another savior would come to offer food, but you wouldn't take it. Your stubborn pride wouldn't allow it. But, it would be sometime later when the door would open, and the bright light would seep in and you would find the man himself standing there, tray of food and water in hand.

Negan walked over to your corner, kneeling down in front of you as he placed the tray to the side. You only turned your nose up at it, ignoring your own hunger if it meant grating on his nerves. However, he didn't seem the least bit concerned for you, and he only eyed you up and down with a hint of disapproval.

"It's hot in here, isn't it?"

You attempt to ignore his question, but the bead of sweat dripping down your forehead betrays your stubbornness. He only scoffs at your small act of defiance, before reaching for the small bottle of water on your tray, twisting the cap off with little effort and effectively dumping the contents over your head. You gasp when the cold water runs down your face, making your hair stand on end. You're a shivering mess by the time the droplets run down your neck and into your chest, wetting the material of your shirt and creating a perfect outline of your curves. Negan crushes the bottle in his hand, throwing it over his shoulder before he reaches out for you, his finger coming to trace the outline of a droplet of water that was beginning to slide from your collarbone to your cleavage. And it's not lost on you that you have nowhere to run off to, nowhere to escape this man that was causing pleasure to pool into your stomach just by his slight touch. Turns out being held captive for days on end didn't crush your affections for him it only served to heighten them. And it's clear he understands the effect he has on you, because he's smirking so proudly at the way you try and shift away from his touch with little success.

"Still want to fight this, doll?"

You don't answer; you just gnash your teeth together to trap the moan that's trying hard to escape when he leans forward and runs his warm tongue over your breast, lapping up the trails of water. He grabs at your wrist, pulling your arm forward until your palm rests on his crotch, excitement jolting through you when you realize he's in the same predicament as you.

"Fuck…" He groans into your chest, nuzzling into you when you begin to move up his length, fingers brushing over his belt buckle to free him from his confinements. But, you somehow manage to stop yourself in time, and you remove your hand. Negan chuckles into your neck, his hand trailing up to cup your cheek moving you to look at him.

"I'll take that as a yes, then. Fine, be my fucking guest; just remember it isn't you fighting me anymore, but your own fucking desires."

He grabs the tray of food, and looks at you one more time before heading out the door, darkness once again shadowing over you. There is no denying the truth of his statement, because you already knew it. You were at constant war with yourself, but every day spent in here was making you forget your morals. Truthfully, the idea of being in his strong arms, and surrendering to his sinful touch was all you could think about.

Hours ticked by, at least, and you held your head between your arms as you sat there in total dark. And just as you were beginning to think no one would come for you tonight the heavy door began to push open, revealing Negan on the other side. He sauntered over to you, bending down to lift your chin up.

"You look like shit."

No answer is given, and you only whimper into his palm pathetically enjoying the small form of contact. You couldn't take this anymore, the constant silence, the darkness, and no social contact whatsoever. It was hell. And you wanted so desperately to crawl into his arms, and just stay there forever. Negan brushed a hand through your hair, flashing you a pearly white smile as he spoke.

"How'd you like to get the fuck out of here, babygirl?"

A weak nod was all he received, but he chuckled none the less at your eagerness to be rid of this place. He curled his arms under you as he lifted you up, clutching you to his chest as he walked out of the cell with purpose. You traveled down hallways and up stairs until you were settled in front of some fancy looking doors, and you lifted your head from his shoulder as he walked into the room eyes widening when you catch sight of the chandelier dangling from the ceiling.

"Go ahead and stare, sweetheart. This is just a taste of what I can give you."

You clung to his neck, looking up at him as he spoke. At this point you were just too tired, too broken from your own mental battles to complain or protest against him. So you allowed him to do as he pleased, because right now that's what you so urgently desired.

Negan set you down on a counter in his private bathroom, moving over to a large tub and running a bath. He was kneeled against the tub, fingers testing the temp of the water as it poured in. After the time you were in that hell hole you hadn't managed to keep up with your hygiene and seeing the way steam rose off the top of the water made goose bumps run over your skin. God, how you wanted to just jump in there.

Negan settled back to his feet, moving over to you as he clutched at the hem of your shirt, his playful gaze meeting yours.

"May I?"

You nodded, wanting nothing more than to be in that heated water and be rid of the grime that had formed on your body. He slowly undid the buttons of your shirt, eyes never leaving yours as he let his fingers brush over every patch of skin that was newly exposed to him. He shrugged the material off your shoulders, unclasping your bra quickly and practically purring out your name as he looked over your stunning form.

"Adelaide…holy fucking shit, baby."

Feeling very insecure all of a sudden, you cover your naked body from his burning stare dropping your gaze to the floor as he inches closer to you.

"I love the shy ones; they're always the freakiest in the sack."

Heat rises to your cheeks at his admission, and you bite at your lip as he sinks down to the floor, hands coming to remove your jeans and panties in an agonizingly slow pace. You can't help but shiver when you feel his soft lips graze hungrily over your leg his tongue poking out to lick at your inner thigh, enough to make you tremble in your aroused state. He gives you a quick playful nip on your leg before he trails kisses up your body, enjoying the little mewling sounds you make every time he brings his lips to your heated skin.

Negan grabs your hand in his and leads you to the bath, keeping a protective hold on you as you dip your leg in, sighing when the warm water laps around your skin. You sink into the tub, closing your eyes as the delightful feeling of warmth engulfs you.

"How's that, sweetheart?"

He's kneeling down by you now, reaching for a nearby towel and pouring some soap on it before he starts cleaning you. He runs the cloth between your thighs, making you shudder under his seductive actions.

It was, without a doubt, a sweet act by him, and deep in the recesses of your dizzy mind you knew this was all part of his game. His hunt to finally ensnare you in his carefully placed trap. But, right now you didn't care; you didn't care about anything but the way it felt to be touched again, to be cared for in such a way. It was just nice to have some form of interaction with him after having only yourself for company.

His hands are sliding up your waist now, jolting you from your thoughts, and you arch forward when he brushes the cloth across your hardened nipples. And it occurs to you that this isn't enough, you wanted to feel more of him and you seized your chance and pushed forward to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Negan groans against your mouth, pushing his so roughly against yours your teeth clicked. And it's all so invigorating, the way his lips mesh perfectly with yours, the way his tongue rolls over your own as you both fight a battle for dominance that he undoubtedly wins. You melt into the kiss, moaning when he traces the outline of your bottom lip with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth, making you shake with need.

Negan pulls away for only a second, throwing the cloth to the side as he jumps into the tub with you, not even caring that he's still very much clothed. Water sloshes to the sides, spilling over his tiled floor as he leans over and brushes his lips on yours, breathing your very air, making you both dizzy with desire. When you tug on his jacket, he takes that chance to move away unzipping it quickly and tossing it aside leaving him in only his thin white shirt and you can't help but stare. Every muscle is perfectly outlined by the wet material, and it's clinging to him so sexily that you can't stop your hand from reaching out, touching his waistband as your fingernails tangle in the small patch of hair just above his very obvious need for you. And you could've sworn you saw it twitch just slightly under his jeans as you ghosted your curious touch over it.

Negan's looking down at you now in such a needy way, you feel a surge of confidence run through you knowing it's you who's causing him to cave under your administrations. But, you know what he wants, and you don't deny him the pleasure. You unclasp the button of his jeans, and eagerly pull away his belt as you pull down at his boxers, letting his erection spring forward. You eye it hungrily, the need to feel the heaviness of his cock on your tongue suddenly gripping you.

You make eye contact with him as you drag your tongue up the expanse of his length, splaying your hands across his toned abdomen.

"Fucking shit, sweetheart…"

Hearing him sound so breathless increased your desire, and you rewarded him by taking him in your warm mouth, swirling your tongue around his cock as you bobbed back and forth. You slicked your hand down him, letting your saliva coat him as you paid attention to his tip, dipping your tongue between his slit. You could feel him tense in your mouth, his hands coming down to tangle in your wet hair as he grew tired of your teasing. He pulled you back just enough until the head of his length was resting on your swollen lips, and you obliged by opening your mouth, moaning loudly when he slid into your heat.

Negan growled when you hollowed your cheeks around him, applying just enough pressure you could practically feel him pulsing against your tongue. He pulled your hair into a ponytail with his hands, gently moving his hips forward as he fucked your mouth. You deep throated him to the best of your abilities, gagging every now and then when his thick cock brushed the back of your throat, eliciting a chuckle from the man above you.

"That's it, doll. Take my cock in that perfect fucking mouth of yours."

A whimper left your throat at his words, making your own need grow until the pressure building down there was too much to handle. You shifted uncomfortably in the water, trying to rub your thighs together to relieve some of the tightness you were beginning to feel. Negan wasn't a selfish man when it came to bed games, and he licked at his lips when he saw you wiggling your ass around in the water knowing damn well you must be soaking wet by now. He reluctantly pulled his now throbbing member from your darkened lips, that were dripping so sinfully with his pre-cum, and he pulled his shirt over his head as he sank down into the water, wrapping his arms around you.

You arched into his arms, gasping when your sensitive nipples brushed across his chest. You moved to wrap a leg around him, but he grabbed your thigh and hooked it over the edge of the bath, kissing at your neck as you cried out in protest.

"Be patient, Adelaide."

The way he said your name made you quiver under him, cooing it out like it was a promise of pleasure to come, but you obeyed him, settling back into the position he placed you in as his teeth and tongue worked on your flesh. He pushed down at his damp jeans, giving himself more room to sink between your spread legs. His hand stroked at your hipbone, enjoying the way you lifted your hips up to him in your desperate attempt to have him inside you. He paid your request no mind, and shoved his hand down between your legs, thumb rubbing languidly at your swollen clit.

"Negan!" You begged, knowing fully well he was having too much fun making you wait. But, he only chuckled at your pleas, kissing at the side of your open mouth as he placed two fingers inside of you. You dipped your head back in pleasure, tightening your walls around his digits in an effort to fulfill your want.

It wasn't anything graceful, and he frantically scissored his fingers around in an attempt to prepare you for his much larger length. Once he was satisfied with his work, he pulled them both out, trailing his fingertips up your body until they rested on your mouth. He traced the outline of your pout, groaning at the way your own juices clung to your reddened lips, and the way you lazily licked at his fingers.

"That's my good girl, taste how fucking good you are."

With his fingers still in your mouth, he sucked at your neck, leaving behind his claim on you. It wasn't an issue anymore though, he could fucking have you if he wanted. You were too busy mewling under him as his cock slid between your lower lips, rubbing dangerously close to your clit it sent electric waves of pleasure to your brain; you almost felt you could faint. Negan didn't seem to be in better shape, and he finally caved under his want for you. He held himself in his palms, settling his tip at your entrance; he caught your lips in a bruising kiss as he pushed forward. Nails sunk into his shoulders, you moaned into his mouth gripping tightly to him as he snapped his hips into yours creating a wonderful pace that had you pleading out for more and raking your nails down his back, leaving your own marks on the man. Not that he minded, if anything he was encouraging your noisy display of pleasure.

Negan nuzzled his face into your neck, letting out a string of curse words as he thrust into your heat. Burying himself deeply inside of you as you clenched down on him, making it harder for him to keep the rhythm he had going.

"You like that, baby? Tell me how much you fucking like it."

You throw your head back against the tub, gripping the sides of it as his thrusts begin to grow in pace, making it hard for you to steady your body. You're too lost in your bliss to answer him coherently, and you mutter out something that sounds like it should be his name. It only spurs him on though, and he's slamming into you at this point that the water is going everywhere, spilling over the sides and onto the floor and you were sure some poor soul was going to have to clean this up later.

"Oh god…" You stutter out, back lifting your body into his as he shoves your hips together, sliding over that precious spot inside of you that makes your toes curl. You lift your head up just enough to kiss him, and it's not the most romantic moment, but a sloppy wet kiss that still manages to bring you both near the edge. His rhythm is growing clumsy, and you know he's close to losing it just like you are. You wrap your leg around him, bringing him closer as he traps your cry of ecstasy between his lips. His warmth fills you as he comes to his own end sloppily moving forward as he pants out your name, body sagging against yours once the euphoria begins to wear off. Both of you lay there for a second, collecting your breaths and your legs tremble as you come down from your own high. Negan shifts his weight, moving your bodies until he's behind you now, leaning against the frame of the tub as you slouch into his arms, his boots coming to casually prop up on the edge of the bath.

Your flushed cheek is pressed into his chest, fingers running through his now slick chest hair as you draw patterns into his skin. An arm comes to curl around you, his chin resting atop your head as he hums in contentment, clearly the sound of a man who just had a good fuck, and had no regrets about spending his entire case of energy on.

"What now?" Voice raspy from exertion, you manage to speak the question that had been in your mind this whole time. What would become of you? Would you be able to go back home? Would you even want to? It seemed a little too late for that now, no one would see you the same once you got back if they knew what happened. Negan wasn't the silent type either, even if you kept your mouth shut, he would be more than happy to tell tales of your little bathtub adventures. Frankly, you were stuck in this world now, full of bad decisions and a deadly lover. Every time he laid his eyes on you, you fell deeper and deeper into his trap. You could feel the life you knew fading away, and it took so much of you to cling to what could possibly be left.

Negan merely chuckled at your inquiry, his hand caressing your chin as he lifted you to look at him.

"Like I said, doll. You're gonna love it here, I just got a feelin'."


End file.
